yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eglantine Martin
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — PixieLee O'Shaughnessy-McFadden : 1st adoptive name — Eglantine McFadden : 2nd adoptive name — Eglantine Martin : business name — Xie Shaughness • ' age ' — 25 • ' birth date ' — June 15th 1984 • ' height ' — 5'7" • ' weight ' — 124lbs • ' hair ' — Black • ' eyes ' — Green • ' gender ' — Female • ' sexuality ' — Heterosexual • ' dating status ' — Single • ' theme songs ' — Bitch by Meredith Brooks (on you tube) I'm a bitch, I'm a lover I'm a child, I'm a mother I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed '' • ' current wand ' — 7 inches, Dogwood with a basilisk fang core. IMPORTANT - Please see below for notes on her wand. • ' blood status ' — Muggleborn, but this is a secret. Pretends she is half-blood. • ' patronus ' — • ' boggart ' — A handsome man looks confused and claims to not know who she is. The boggart is so well defined that it is clear she knows him very well. ''character information ''history'' PixieLee was born the daughter of a pretty but overpriced ten-pound whore named Kelly McFadden. Kelly had been the sole daughter of a rich businessman but tried to 'live her own life' and struck out on her own. Sadly for Kelly; she was a total idiot and had no idea of the pitfalls of life outside her sheltered little bubble. She stumbled from man to man, from pimp to pimp until her drug-addled mind barely knew where she was let alone what she was doing, or what was being done to her. She had been living away from her parents in Manchester for two years when she met a young vice officer named Gary O'Shaughnessy who did his best to clean her up. Kelly was taken into a safe house and Gary took care of her. He fell in love with her and after a romance of a few months, Kelly (now clean) discovered that she was pregnant. The little 'bellybump' as she was known was loved and adored and Kelly and Gary planned to wed; a happy ever after Kelly never thought she'd get. She was right. She didn't get it. Gary was killed in a raid, stabbed by a pimp he was trying to arrest (also one that had controlled Kelly for a time) and Kelly's world fell apart. She began to hate the world and the baby arriving did nothing to change that. The child was neglected and ignored until her screams alerted the neighbours to call the social workers in. A horrible smell hit them as they entered and they found a drink-sozzled and half-dead Kelly on the floor surrounded by puke, dirty nappies and a small, underfed and quite clearly neglected baby on the kitchen table. Kelly was taken into custody and PixieLee was taken to foster care. The social services decided to not attempt to rehabilitate Kelly to take her child back and instead contacted PixieLee's grandmother (Kelly's father having died the previous year from heart problems). Marie McFadden decided her daughter was no longer worth helping, but she did take the child. Despite never claiming to the girl privately as she grew that she was her grandmother, she was told in no uncertain terms to pretend that she was her natural child. Hating the very chavvy name bestowed upon the girl by her offspring, she changed her name by deed poll to Eglantine McFadden. Marie relocated from Dublin to Roscrea, County Tipperary after her husband's death and she brought Eglantine up there. She felt it was 'safer' away from their old acquaintances and so Eglantine learned early the joys, rewards and stresses that rural life brought. Marie McFadden remarried out there when Eglantine was five and the whole family renamed with her. Conor Martin was a wealthy landowning farmer with a son, Ciaran, who was four years older than Eglantine. Eglantine loved Conor and Ciaran and the new little family was more than content. They ignored the past shadows and revelled in their happiness. They were the principal family of the area thanks to their money and employing a good deal of the local people and enjoyed status accorded to such. Conor had been in the army for a period in his youth and he adored teaching Ciaran and Eglantine fighting moves and how to shoot. Eglantine was just as proficient as her 'brother' at these and she adored teasing him about it whenever she could. Her childhood days passed around the fields, mucking out the horses, having stick-sword fights with Ciaran and kicking each other under the table when they thought Marie and Conor weren't looking. When out in the fields one day, Eglantine heard someone talking but couldn't work out who was talking to her. A snake slithered across to her and with a shock, she realized that it must be the snake talking. She recognised it as a local boy's pet and she picked it up, the snake cuddled to her and she returned it to it's owner. When she was ten, a letter arrived by owl with a crest saying it was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Eglantine was a witch! The school visited her and her grandmother and the decided to send her to this school, but to keep it's true function a secret from Conor and Ciaran. They were told she had been accepted on a scholarship to an all-girls boarding school in Scotland. Eglantine went off to Hogwarts and put up with the usual muggleborn-bashing but as a Ravenclaw, she devoted herself to her study and in sending letters back home to her family, knowing Marie'd engineer it to look like it came via the normal post. Her grades were eccellent and she reveled in the power she had. She never stayed during the holidays, instead being first in line to go home. The first thing they did when she got home was for her and Ciaran to cling to each other like they had not seen each other in years instead of weeks. When she was fourteen she came home before Ciaran's term had finished and he came back from school with a magazine. He was very furtive and hid himself out in the roof of the barn. Being ever-nosy, Eglantine went in search of him and caught him masturbating to a picture of a pretty brunette. She never felt the need to be quiet in those days and abruptly asked him what he was doing. After the shock of being caught, Ciaran explained what he was doing with a very deep flush on his cheeks. Eager to please her beloved Ciaran, Eglantine offered herself to him. She lost her virginity up in that hay-filled roof. As her teens progressed, she and Ciaran became ever closer. People exclaimed on what perfect siblings they were while having no idea that the two were rutting like wild animals as soon as she was home and the doors were closed. The little looks and touches they gave each other were always only seen as innocent and they used the cover even while wishing they could just be honest with people and remind them that they were not actually related in any way. That was all ruined when Anaïs Pelletier and her father, Édouard, moved from France to Ireland after his split from Anaïs' mother, Hélène. Being the ever-helpful and considerate neighbours, Conor and Marie adopted the Pelletiers as their own. Anaïs and Édouard were pretty much at the Martin residence 24/7 and the village all went on about the foreign beauty of Anaïs and how perfect she and Ciaran would look together. Eglantine hated her. She hated her from her pretty blonde hair to her creamy skin, to her pouty pink lips, to her curvy little figure. She also hated that Anaïs was older than she and closer in age to Ciaran. Most of all she hated that, as muggles, they would spend term times together without Eglantine there as she was off at school. It took a lot for her to remember she wasn't allowed to perform magic away from school or hex muggles. She bit down her hatred and always acted the perfect host, sister-type when Anaïs was at her house. Eglantine was learning how to bottle away her own emotions, to wall them off behind her façade and remain gracious. Her temper snapped over to boiling point when she was out walking one day, aged sixteen, to avoid one of Édouard's oh-so-not-funny stories about when he lived in France and she found Ciaran and Anaïs standing beneath an apple tree. Ciaran was pulling an apple off for the girl and Anaïs kissed him. Ciaran kissed back. Eglantine stormed off to the stream and threw herself in, swimming until she was exhausted and then simply dunking her head under the water and screaming for all she was worth. That cow had the nerve to kiss her Ciaran! She maintained a pissed-off silence for three days until Marie and Conor locked the two in a room together until they sorted out their issue. Ciaran was shocked when Eglantine hissed at him in a low voice so they would not be overheard. She told him about seeing him and Anaïs kissing and he shocked her right back into silence by telling her that he and Anaïs made sense and would be accepted where he and Eglantine would not be. While what he said made sense to the sixteen-year old, she did not like what she heard. Eglantine went back to Hogwarts in a foul temper, she was ill a lot and her grades took a nosedive. Her teachers could not work out what was wrong with her and she became sullen and unresponsive. The next holiday rolled around and Eglantine signed up to stay. Professor Flitwick as her Head of House called her to his office to see if he could help her at all. She told him very little at first, but then she broke down in an emotional heap and confessed everything to him. To her shock, he was very understanding and suggested to the girl that she might want to be subject to a pregnancy charm. She consented and it turned out she was carrying Ciaran's child. Flitwick arranged for her to stay to defer her studies for a year to have the baby. She could not imagine getting rid of the baby inside her even. He convinced her to go home for the Easter to tell her parents and she did, a little reluctantly. Flitwick apparated from Hogsmeade with her as a side-along to spare her the difficulty of getting herself back to Ireland without Floo (not a good idea in her condition) and squeezed her hand for moral support before he apparated away again. Eglantine let herself into her house and found the Pelletiers sitting in the living room with her family. As usual, the greetings were effusive, except from Ciaran. He have her a hug but he did not cling to her like he used to. When he sat down again, next to Anaïs, she noticed a certain ring on the girl's finger. The ring Conor had given to his first wife on their engagement. The Martin family heirloom. Eglantine froze and asked when they got engaged. The room exploded in excited explanations; the two had become engaged two weeks prior and they'd held off telling her because they wanted to do it face-to-face, like family. With everyone beaming up at her (except Ciaran who would not meet her eyes), Eglantine forced a grimace. It only lasted for about an hour, when she suddenly exploded with rage as she and Anaïs helped her mother make dinner (the bride-to-be was excitedly twittering on about wedding plans). All the lights in the house exploded as one and the kitchen caught fire. Marie glared at her as if she knew that her daughter was to blame. The fire brigade arrived and amidst the noise and confusion, Eglantine ran from the house, knowing she would be in trouble for the illegal and wild magic. Ciaran was the only one to notice her escape and he followed her to the stream. She slapped him in the face and told him she hated him and never wanted to see him again. A little dramatic, but she was scared, hormonal and terrified that she would be expelled from Hogwarts. She knew she had to go and give herself up to the Ministry and she turned and walked away from him, or she tried to. He grabbed her and kissed her, but she wasn't having any of it. He had been a fool and pledged himself to someone else without thinking what it would do to the girl. She wrenched herself away from him and pointed her wand in his face. Ciaran was shocked and she told him that she was a powerful witch and that if he ever dared touch her or try to contact her again that she would curse him to hell and back. With that, she left. Eglantine made her way to Dublin where she managed to find the Irish Ministry and she turned herself in. Flitwick was called in as she named him as her requested. He managed to get her off her charge and he took her back to Hogwarts. After a few days of brooding, she officially left the school and went south. She did not want to have her child at Hogwarts (and Flitwick turned out to be in the minority of teachers that was okay with her being underage -according to wizard law, not to muggle law-, unwed and pregnant) and decided to finish her education elsewhere. She hated the establishment in London she found herself in thanks to the Head and ran away from it. She got herself on a train and then a ferry and disappeared to France. She did not dare use her wand in case they found her and she fell into the Paris underworld for a few months. She managed to avoid ending up like her mother did as she was pregnant and was used as a drugmule/maid/whatever they needed for a while. During one particularly dangerous day when she was running drugs for the people she lived with, she was drawn to an older man who gave her the name Heinrich Weinburg. The two were (platonically) drawn to each other, recognizing the magic the other held and Heinrich said he would help the girl. She then dumped the drugs back in the house and gathered her meagre items in a wheeled suitcase. She went back out and followed Heinrich who lead her to a hostel he was staying at. Instead of him just taking her to someone who could help, Eglantine told him she wanted to stay with him - a wizard and someone who might actually know how isolated she felt in the world. So, she followed him for months. Her belly distended and they travelled Europe. Eglantine learned a great deal about magic from him as well as a lot of tips for keeping oneself safe and healthy. They settled for a while in Romania as she was too big to travel comfortably by this time. She gave birth to her son in this country and Heinrich was with her the whole time. They stayed there for a short while and Heinrich helped her take care of the child when magic was needed. However, he let her take care of the rest of the day-to-day issues and said she needed to learn for herself what it meant to have brought a being into the world. She heard stories of his own sons back in Germany and his beloved wife Liesel as she suckled her child and she brooded over Ciaran. One day, as they headed for Italy, Heinrich told his charge that he had arranged for her to attend school under the tutelage of someone he knew well. Eglantine was distressed at first, but he promised her that her baby would be safer there and that to have a future in the world, she needed to finish her education. They made their slow way to Grevda and Eglantine found that the climate in Italy suited both her and her tiny son. She met with Professor Brims and the paperwork to reintegrate her into the wizarding world was finalized. Professor Flitwick visited her and her son to bring the transfer paperwork and she became a student of House Nifleim in Yggdrasil Academy. Heinrich told her that he had secured her a flat in Grevda and it was hers as long as she kept up the rent. Between her own time, her magic and secret help from the school, Eglantine watched Heinrich leave to continue his journey and she cared for her son. She continued to keep him a secret thanks to Brims and she did very well at school. She kept up her rent payments by getting a part-time job as a gopher for a local brothel. She wondered a little as to why she and her mother seemed to keep falling in with people like this, but she kept her eyes and ears open - and her mouth shut. Thanks to this, her hours were flexible and well paid. More than one client 'greased the wheels' with her to get certain things done and she managed to not only procure enough for herself and her son but also managed to save some money as well. Her magic suffered a little bit and she was not as proficient as she had been at Hogwarts and could not understand why as Heinrich had taught her so much on their travels. He had told her about the ebb and flow of magic and how to harness it's true power to make each spell do exactly as she wished it, when she wished it. The day of her son's first birthday, she sat down and wrote a letter to Marie. She told her that she was safe and well and back in school. she hinted that it was a different school and that she now studied abroad but other than that, she divulged nothing. She received a letter in return a few days later by the same post owl she had sent. Her family missed her and wished for her to return. Ciaran and Anaïs had married as expected but there was no patter of tiny feet yet. Eglantine threw the letter and the photos accompanying it in the small fire and roared it to life with a powerful incendio. She slowly began to find that the more angry she was, the more powerful her spell casting and she began to wonder if a new wand was needed now that she had changed so much. She was definitely not the excitable little girl she had been when she bought her first wand in Dublin's magical community. She finished her schooling and struck out on her own. She and her son stayed in Grevda, but she decided to locate her biological father's parents. After a short search, she found them and she and the toddler Aldrich went to visit. The O'Shaughnessy couple immediately accepted her (although they refused to call her Eglantine, they call her PixieLee) and she felt like she finally had family again. They were besotted with Aldrich and looked after him whenever they could. She now spends most of her holiday time either in their Manchester home or by treating them to trips abroad that all four spend together. With her son often in England, Eglantine sought out a new wand. She found a match in a dark wand that held a basilisk fang. She had always been able to speak to snakes (but kept that power secret from everyone excepting Heinrich) but this wand felt right in so many ways her hippogriff-core wand had not. Her spells were much better instantly and she felt a surge of magic that she had not since she set fire to her childhood home. With this new power and confidence, she set out with her savings and bought the brothel. She instantly set about cleaning it up. She assumed the alias of a half-blood known as Xie Shaughness to protect her identity and immediately threw out any low-rent workers. She brought in new rules and restricted it to a select group of clients. In only a few short months, Cortigiana Piazza became the finest. She brought in beautiful wizards and witches and instilled a very rigid set of health rules. It became almost like a badge of honour to be one of those accepted into it's inner sanctum. Even though she gave each client a pseudonym to protect their identity, it became a bit of a fad amongst it's mostly pure- and half-blood clientele to divulge their piazza-name to their friends. She does allow muggleborns in there as well, but it is not openly admitted. Within another year, Aldrich grew even more and just as rudely healthy as his parents and Eglantine found herself a woman of great wealth. She was a shrewd investor and a shrewder business woman. Life finally seemed to be going right for her. She had her family, she had her business and her workers who she loved very much (although not enough to reveal her true identity, she uses glamours in the Piazza); but there needed to be something more. A hole created by Ciaran (not that she admits it) that she needed to fill. She could not see herself falling in love with anyone else and she felt a little at a loss. Then the position of Sexual Health Professor cropped up at Yggdrasil. Eglantine applied and got it, perfect as it was a part-time position that she could still care for her son and business as well as perform it's functions. On the up-side, she would also be able to scout out potential new clients or workers. She hired herself a manager to oversee the business when she was up at the castle and she put her son's name down for Yggdrasil as she knew he would be a wizard as well. (His grandma had been overjoyed when during a visit, he had managed to fix a vase he knocked down and broke with his childish wild magic.) She has since been happy working at Yggdrasil. She can be a bit bitchy and strict and although she no longer conceals the fact that she has a son, it will come as a bit of a shock to people if/when they find out about Aldrich. If anyone asks about his father, she will simply reply with "He broke my heart, but he gave me my son." and not say another word on the subject. For students who get on her good side (other faculty members, too) she shows her best side and can be witty, fun and engaging. If not, she allows the darker side of her heart rule and she can be bitingly vicious and quite formidable. ''personality'' 'Bitch' is often a term used to describe Eglantine when she is not in earshot. Really, she can be quite a bitch, but her main profession calls for it. She has sharp eyes, a haughty mein and often does look down her nose at people. However, that is not all she is. Yes, she looks out for Numero Uno. Yes, she will ruthlessly achieve her goals no matter what the obstacle. Yes, she provides what goes down as "stress relief" on wealthy businessmen's expenses - but that is the Eglantine you see whan you are meeting her for business or she does not know you well. If she knows you well, she is proven to be very giving, very kind and if occasionally selfish, she often means well. She can be a little blinded by her faith in people which is why she takes a step back. Try not to get close and you won't trust. This has lead to her secretive nature and her dual lives. As a teacher she is fairly strict (sniggering in class will lose you points) but if you get on her good side, she is proven to be quite a laugh. She has a wickedly sharp sense of humour, but you have to get close to find that out. ''relationships'' ''family'' maternal grandmother — muggle — Marie Martin née Finnigan (previous marriage McFadden) (76) The woman who raised Eglantine (and gave her the name) as her own, despite being her grandmother. Eglantine refers to her as 'Mother'. Marie gets letters from her from time to time. maternal grandfather — muggle — Iuan McFadden (d.54) Eglantine never met the man as he died before she was born. maternal grandmother's husband — muggle — Conor John Martin (77) Marie's second husband and the man who did most of Eglantine's parenting. He is the man she thinks of as a Dad. paternal grandmother — muggle — Fearne Paula O'Shaughnessy (88) Eglantine only met her paternal family after she graduated from Yggdrasil and went in search of them. She wanted her son to know family other than just herself as she had cut the Martins almost completely from her life. She is very fond of her English grandparents and allows Fearne to have Aldrich to stay often. The woman knows that Eglantine and Aldrich are magical and thinks it is wonderful. She also pretty much refuses to call her Eglantine and refers to her as PixieLee, "because that is what my son and his wife-to-be named you." paternal grandfather — muggle — James Marlon O'Shaughnessy (92) English-born, but his parents were Irish and originally hailed from County Kildare. He is a kindly old man and he always has a good story. Despite his advanced age, he is hale and hearty and Eglantine expects him to live a good few years yet. mother — muggle — Kelly Marie McFadden (d.34) After the death of her fiance, Kelly fell into a depression and never got herself back on her feet. She did try hard, but even with the support of Gary's parents (who took her in after the state released her and her own mother said she didn't want anything to do with her) she never recovered. The loss of her child also seemed to snap her despite never properly caring for her and it eventually destroyed the girl. She died of a heroin overdose on the eighth anniversary of Gary's death. Fearne and James buried her next to Gary. Eglantine has visited her grave and wondered about the woman who gave birth to her and was yet never her mother. father — muggle — Gary James O'Shaughnessy (d.27) He died before Eglantine was born; murdered by a criminal he was trying to arrest. step sibling — muggle — Ciaran Conor Martin (29) Not related by blood, her 'mother' and his father married when the two were young. Despite the lack of blood connection, they were raised as siblings, only to fall in love - a love that would not work out and sour Eglantine's life view. He is her one true love; she also bore him a son no one knows about as she kept him secret from the Martins. He knows she is a witch. step sibling's wife — Anaïs Martin née Pelletier (28) The pretty muggle girl Ciaran was expected to marry - and did. son — half blood — Aldrich Ciaran Martin(8) Aldrich ("Al" to his friends) is a very quiet and thoughtful little boy. Although he does love being outdoors and animals, he can often be found sitting on a hill and just looking out over a vista. He doesn't have a lot of friends, but the ones he does have are very loyal. He loves his mother very much and she dotes upon him in return. He knows that his father is someone who broke his mother's heart and so doesn't really think about him much. He currently splits his time between Eglantine's home in Grevda, the school when she is working and his great-grandparent's home in England. She has taught him to speak English, Italian, Romanian and French already through their travels when he was young. ''friends'' Filius Flitwick — Eglantine will not hear a word said against the diminutive man. She is excessively fond of him and still keeps in contact with her old Head of House. Heinrich Rothstein — The father of Wilhelm and Benjamin Eilerts. Ching Lan Yuan - They got to know one another better after Ching Lan noticed that Eglantine's wand was very suited to the dark arts. She quizzed the new teacher on it a bit and they have mutually admitted to being fascinated with them. Ching Lan is one of the few who definitely knows about Aldrich's existance. Ching Lan is one of the few Eglantine counts as a true friend. ''other'' ''random notes'' Wand Notes — Dogwood It is extremely hard and strong, and the wands made from it will have this resilience. It was once used for making daggers, and hence has a slight violent streak. Ref. Eglantine's wand has a basilisk fang core. It is not just any basilisk, but the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts. During the final battle versus Voldemort, Ron Weasley used the bailisk fangs to destroy a horcrux; but during the battle he discarded these. They found their way into a rather unscrupulous gentleman's possession and managed to end up in Borgin and Burkes. From there they were sold and sold again until they came into the possession of a great and eccentric wandmaker. This wandmaker was more than happy to make wands of more unusual type. It is even said she has made and discreetly sold illegal wands in the past. This woman provided the newly graduated Eglantine with the wand after her old one stopped working for her. It bonded with her instantly and she has used it ever since. Her previous wand — The wand she bought as an eager 11-year old and used at Hogwarts was a usual wand. Two Hippogriff feathers, 7 inches with Cypress. (Hippogriff feathers - Hippogriffs are noble animals with a reputation for not taking a slight. These wands require constant respect, and if the wielder does not give it, they can watch its formerly stable and versatile magic backfire on it. Cypresses have long been associated with the Greek god of the underworld, Hades. This wand has subtle power, and is good at Transfiguration and Dark Arts. Ref.) It is not the strongest core, but it is one of the most adaptable. These wands are most common amongst Gryffindors, but they are rare overall.) After she 'lost' Ciaran and had his secret lovechild, she began to have difficulties with her wand as her emotions started to turn her towards a spiteful and darker personality. This turn worked okay with the cypress but the hippogriff feathers gave her problems (as if they disapproved of her leaving Ireland in a defeated manner). After she graduated Yggdrasil, she stopped using it completely. She still has her old wand kept secret and safe. Her other occupation — Eglantine is quite simply a brothel's madam. A very high-class brothel that the likes of you cannot afford, thank you very much. Eglantine's girls and boys are of the highest pedigree of escorts. They are well mannered, well spoken, well dressed and can impress very snotty people with their turn of phrase. She prefers to give off an old-worlde kind of feel with her employees to recapture the ways of the courtesan rather than the street-walker. All of her employees and clients are vetted for any kind of disease before being allowed into her establishment and she insists upon her clients not harming her employees. Unless they pay a fat fee in advance to "cover costs". She uses the alias Xie Shaughness to run the establishment. languages — As she lead a bit of a nomadic lifestyle for two years before she settled in Grevda, she is now fluent in English, Italian, Romanian and French. ''in-game events'' 2010 Eglantine's Tag April → April 14th ¤ Post 001 Eglantine is in a mood and decides to take it out passive-aggresively on the rising demand for morning after pills → April 22nd ¤ Post 002 Eglantine wants her book returned as well as discussing the week's events with the other faculty. She and Ching Lan discuss anti-dark ideas and arrange for a drink while Geoffrey Fincher is too optimistic for Eglantine's soured world views → April 26th ¤ Post 003 A weekend at home with her son has a very positive effect on her recent moods May → May 30th ¤ Post 004 James is sick (PixieLee's paternal grandfather) and it makes both her and Aldrich anxious June